


Unnatural

by fanciful_musing



Series: The Nature of Balance [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Popularity, Teasing, style transformation, teenage antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanciful_musing/pseuds/fanciful_musing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things just aren't what they appear to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnatural

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 2011.

It would be a lie if he said he didn’t know who Kim Jaejoong was; everyone in school knew who Kim Jaejoong was. Kim Jaejoong was the new transfer from that posh elite school. Kim Jaejoong was a good student. Kim Jaejoong possessed beauty that was unnatural for a guy. Kim Jaejoong was exotic and captured attention without trying. Kim Jaejoong was a natural flirt whose coy smiles and confident figure appealed to everyone. Kim Jaejoong was a mystery that everyone wanted to figure out. Kim Jaejoong was all of those things and none of those things. Kim Jaejoong caught his interest and wouldn’t let go.

He first met Kim Jaejoong before Kim Jaejoong became such a well known figure in their school. At that time, he was still [raven-haired, piercing-free, and shy smiles](http://blog-imgs-30.fc2.com/k/i/s/kisseschangmin/hug5.jpg) that didn’t reach his brown eyes. It was only for a brief transaction as he bought a couple of snacks on his way to his friend’s place. Their whole exchange ended in minutes with a lovely voice chiming “have a nice day”.

He later recognized that face when it brushed past him in the school corridors, but he didn’t remember where he’d seen that face before. It was only when the girls in his class started gossiping about the new transfer student that he caught the name “Kim Jaejoong”. With a name to match the face, it was filed somewhere in the recesses of his mind and promptly forgotten.

 

Several days later, there was an even louder buzz surrounding the new transfer student. Girls surrounded him and gushed about his [new piercings](http://tvxq.ru/_ph/2/166349200.jpg). They complimented the new addition and blushed when he smiled and thanked them for the compliments.

He didn’t think much of the exchange and rolled his eyes in annoyance when the girls continued to titter and scream about Kim Jaejoong’s cute personality and beautiful face. The other boys in his class also found the girls’ new-found interest in the transfer annoying and often told them so.

The girls fought back and called them out for being jealous of Kim Jaejoong’s popularity. It was then that Kim Jaejoong was unofficially blacklisted by the male population at school. It wasn’t until it was obvious Kim Jaejoong wasn’t interested in being in a relationship that he was removed from the blacklist. By then, Kim Jaejoong’s hair had grown long and he began experimenting with hair spray.

 

He wouldn’t have noticed the hair spray bit if it wasn’t for the fact that Kim Jaejoong’s hair was [standing at unnatural angles](http://i.imgur.com/5rvcNtb.jpg) and threatening to poke out his eye when they were playing basketball during one of their breaks. The seemingly delicate looking man was attempting to block his layup when his hair decided to go on the offense and poke at the taller boy’s face. He missed the basket and ended up toppling the both of them over.

He noticed immediately the body that froze under his own. Picking himself up he looked down to see Kim Jaejoong in a daze from being thrown off balance. “Kim Jaejoong. Yah, Kim Jaejoong!” The boy remained unresponsive to his voice. His voice drew the attention of boys around the court and they came over to see what the commotion was about.

Annoyed at being ignored, he flicked Kim Jaejoong in the forehead. The other boy blinked in response and rubbed at the reddening spot. “Are you hurt?” Kim Jaejoong shook his head. “Then what are you still sitting there for?” he extended his hand to help the other up. When Kim Jaejoong merely cocked his head to the side he lost his patience. “Hey princess! You getting up or what?!”

Instead of getting angry like he anticipated, Kim Jaejoong let out a large smile and held both hands up. “If I’m your princess, then you need to carry me.” He was shocked speechless at that request. The other boys laughed, surprised at his response; they delighted that he managed to turn the situation in his favor.

Sputtering, he hauled Kim Jaejoong to his feet and scowled at the pout on the other’s face. “You didn’t pick me up like you were supposed to.”

“Yah! Do you really want me to carry you around like you’re a freaking princess?”

“Why not? You offered.” The surrounding boys voiced their agreement, wanting to see him make a fool out of himself.

“You! You aren’t even a girl!” It was a lame comeback, but his flustered mind couldn’t do better at the moment.

Kim Jaejoong just chuckled and waved him off as the bell interrupted their exchange.

The next day, Kim Jaejoong came to school with a [tiara in his hair](http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=QJbb-iPO7Ag#t=482s). The girls once again gushed about how adorable it was; the boys were confused and a bit uncomfortable with it; the ones who knew what was going on took a new liking to Kim Jaejoong. They liked his sense of humor and respected his quick wit.

He thought that would be the end of Kim Jaejoong’s poor imitation of being a princess since he didn’t think he could continue being on the receiving end of sly looks from his classmates. When the rest of the student body found out the reason Kim Jaejoong was wearing a tiara the girls started seeing Kim Jaejoong in a new light.

Before they all fought for his attention, which he bestowed on all of them equally; now they came up with the idea that maybe he was into men, and Yunho in particular. When Kim Jaejoong first heard this, he didn’t respond or deny the allegations, which only fed the minds of the girls even further. He laughed at all their theories and began flirting with everyone to keep them guessing.

As a joke to everyone after several days of speculation, Kim Jaejoong arrived to school one morning sporting [long and dark tresses](http://i29.tinypic.com/k3ou2b.jpg). If it wasn’t for his uniform and the way he walked, he would have easily been mistaken for a girl at first glance. Further inspection would cause the observer to question the too tall stature, wide shoulders, and the general way the long haired figured walked. The students laughed at his antics, but that was the first stunt to land Kim Jaejoong on the faculty’s “bad student” list.

Kim Jaejoong removed the wig half-way through the day because the wig was insufferably hot, but most of the student population had already taken pictures of the unbelievable sight. He secretly kept the picture in his phone as well, looking at the picture when no one was around to catch him. The next day, Kim Jaejoong sported no wig to the students’ disappointment, but a [new hair color and cut](http://i18.tinypic.com/2pp0e8z.jpg).

Although the brown wasn’t much different from the black, the girls gushed about the color regardless. He regretted the loss of the black to be honest, but he couldn’t deny that brown looked good on Kim Jaejoong as well. Kim Jaejoong had finally stopped playing with the hairspray as well, so it lent him a softer look when his hair wasn’t attempting to stand at unnatural angles. By this time, he was already starting to follow every one of Kim Jaejoong’s many transformations. He just didn’t know why he was so interested in the new transfer student who seemed so different from the boy he met at the convenience store.

 

He was very apologetic for running into the girl on the step stool in the library. He was looking for a book when he kicked the leg of the stool, and before he knew it, the person on the stool was falling. Instinctively, he reached out and caught the girl by the waist. It wasn’t until he looked down to ask if she was all right that he realized he had an armful of Kim Jaejoong.

“Kim Jaejoo—what happened to your hair?!” He was absently running his hand through the [long brown locks](http://i281.photobucket.com/albums/kk233/changminsaranghae/TVXQ%20pics/021.png) before Jaejoong chuckled in amusement. He immediate stopped his wandering hand and released the figure in his arm.

“Aww, you don’t like it?” Jaejoong teased with a pout.

“It’s not that! I just didn’t—you looked like a g—I wasn’t expecting…” He was more flustered than the situation called for, but Jaejoong with long hair and tiny waist cut a silhouette like a girl and he was sure his brain was short-circuiting.

Jaejoong laughed a bit more at that and bought a hand up to cover his mouth. Without thinking, he caught Jaejoong’s hand and “don’t” spilled from his lips before he could stop it. Jaejoong looked up in surprise and locked eyes with him, unexpectedly his cheeks tint a faint pink and he looked down. He had the urge to capture the view with his cell phone, but couldn’t seem to break from Jaejoong’s spell.

Jaejoong tugged his hand out from his grasp and bent over to retrieve his fallen book and handed the slip of paper back to him. With a last “I’ll see you around” he disappeared around the shelf. Looking after the disappeared figure, he placed a hand over his heart to calm the furious beating.

Thinking back at the encounter, he found it a bit strange that someone so used to flirting around would blush at something as simple as what had occurred. Perhaps Jaejoong wasn’t blushing after all and he was just imagining things. Whatever the case, he continued to look for the long brown hair when walking around school.

 

Jaejoong ended up in the principal’s office for his outrageous hair. He stubbornly refused to remove the extensions at first, since he was violating no dress code. He argued so valiantly and logically that the faculty had to begrudgingly accept his logic. The students were in awe of his audacity to rebel against authority and win. More students began to admire the “model” student with enough guts to challenge the rules.

Jaejoong wore his hair long only for a week before he removed the extensions and had his [hair trimmed](http://lynaeina.files.wordpress.com/2010/03/bora-bora-photobook-35.jpg). He only wore his hair long to make a point, he didn’t particularly enjoy being mistaken for a girl at every turn. His teachers were secretly thankful their students were no longer staring at him for the duration of class and concentrating somewhat on their lessons.

The week passed silently enough, and the students no longer expected Jaejoong to do something unexpected. It was only then that they noticed Jaejoong wearing sunglasses every time he wasn’t in class. The sunglasses lent him a cool aura that had all the girls gushing again. The male population was once again considering blacklisting him.

He was curious as to why Jaejoong would cover his eyes all the time. Jaejoong usually wasn’t shy in using his striking eyes to his advantage, whether they be fluttering while flirting or wide-eyed in innocence. It made him curious enough to want to know more about the contradictory boy. What he didn’t expecting was to find out so quickly.

He happened to be entering the restroom when he saw Jaejoong remove the glasses to wipe at bloodshot eyes. He couldn’t tell if they were from him being sleep deprived or crying. When Jaejoong noticed him, he tried to replace the glasses only to fumble them in his haste. By then he was already next to Jaejoong and, without much consideration, pulling his head to his shoulder.

“I don’t know what’s going on since you’re always trying so hard to be mysterious, but I can lend you a shoulder.” He felt a smile against his shirt as he stroked the hair tickling his neck. _I liked it better black_ , he thought absently. Jaejoong pushed out of his arms, bloodshot eyes showing only amusement.

“That’s nice and all, but I have an eye infection that you might have just given yourself.” His eyes widened in surprise and Jaejoong smiled. “Thanks though, and I’ll keep that in mind.”

He didn’t stop the boy from leaving, too confused as to why Jaejoong’s smile was so sad.

 

When he was forced to tutor students afterschool, he could only sigh in resignation. The hapkido coach practically begged him to help his teammates pass their exams so they could continue to compete. Begrudgingly, he agreed when the coach assured him he wouldn’t be alone in his endeavor.

When he arrived at the designated classroom, he was shocked that a certain someone was already there with books open and a marker in hand. Jaejoong smirked in his direction before turning around and writing on the whiteboard at the front of the room. He stood an arm’s length away, studying the [black hair feathering over the pale skin](http://hallnimusbyer.files.wordpress.com/2010/12/jaejoong2.jpg) before the noise of incoming students broke him from his stupor.

He strolled over to Jaejoong and smiled what he assumed to be a friendly smile. “So you’re the one that’ll be helping me with the tutoring?”

“Appears to be so,” Jaejoong replied without pausing his writing.

“I take it you have everything under control?” Jaejoong nodded and capped his pen, “Then what should I help you with?”

“I figure I’ll go over the general things that will be covered on the exam and you can go over the little details and cover the questions they have.”

“Sounds fair enough. I’ll just sit here and watch you, yeh?” he put a bit of challenge in his voice.

Jaejoong grinned in response, “Then I’ll try to be worth your attention.”

 

In the few weeks that they worked together to tutor other students, Jaejoong stopped styling his hair and let it fall into its natural form. The [hair framed his face gracefully](http://images2.fanpop.com/images/photos/5900000/JJ-hero-jae-joong-5949055-371-349.jpg) and more often than not, students were paying more attention to the tutor than his lessons.

He tried to help the students to the best of his abilities, but Jaejoong was clearly the favored tutor of the pair. He wasn’t surprised at that, the other was simply stunning even when he wasn’t trying. He liked having time to just watch the other instead of being hounded by panicking students as the test dates drew closer.

Watching Jaejoong was one of the most fascinating things he’d ever done. The man was a mix of contradictions everywhere. He was graceful with the way he moved yet clumsy and accident prone. He appeared cold and disciplined in front of the class, but laughed easily and gave encouragement frequently. He was kind and patient, but gave off the feeling of being distant. It wasn’t that Jaejoong was standoffish, but there was a camaraderie that was lacking in his interactions with others.

He started to watch the other closer than anyone else did. He saw the soft smiles Jaejoong gave when a student finally got a question correct, the smile that was replaced with a larger but less genuine smile when the person was facing him. He saw the brief flashes of calculation before he gave witty responses. He saw the faint red tinges of his ears whenever he delivered a particularly bold or suggestive line. He saw the other blush whenever he caught him after he inevitably tripped. He wondered how much of the Jaejoong everyone saw was genuine and how much was a show.

Before he could continue down that line of thought, Jaejoong stood up and stretched back far enough to expose a glimmering stud under his shirt. His attention was captured by the belly stud that disappeared as quickly as it was shown off. Smiling to himself he wondered how many more secrets Jaejoong kept.

 

By the time it was testing season, he had grown fond of spending extra time with Jaejoong. The other was most definitely interesting to watch and engaging to talk to. He was starting to consider Jaejoong as his friend rather than a school acquaintance. He was mistaken in thinking that Jaejoong considered him the same way.

Immediately after the tutor session ended, Jaejoong’s hair was [dyed brown again](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_Hugsa_9w07w/SZ5o6ZMO4uI/AAAAAAAABnM/oJeylHe4sY0/s400/prince023.jpg) and he was back to being cooed over by the girls. He tried casually talking to Jaejoong again, but they never had the same conversations as they did before. Everything now seemed too distant for the times they spent laughing with each other in the classroom. He didn’t understand.

When he stopped trying, he noticed the many pairs of silent eyes also on Jaejoong. He then understood he wasn’t alone in his confusion. He then understood why Jaejoong seemed to know everyone by name but didn’t seem particularly close to anyone. He then understood that Jaejoong belonged equally to everyone and at the same time to no one at all. Everyone had a memory to share about Jaejoong, but no one had a story of Jaejoong’s to share.

 

He considered putting aside his interest in Jaejoong. It was more demanding than he expected to keep track of the other’s constant changes. Jaejoong was mercurial and excitement always surrounded him; but when he wasn’t a part of that excitement, he felt that it was tiring keeping up with Jaejoong. He let himself drift away, it was of no real consequence since there was very little of that fleeting friendship they established over tutoring left.

He busied himself with hapkido. Since everyone passed their exams acceptably well, the coach worked them all extra hard as a reward. This year they stood a good chance of winning the interschool competitions with all team members passing the exams. It seemed like every spare moment of their lives were spent on hapkido, whether it was practicing or watching games to strategize, there wasn’t much time to think of much else.

His eyes stopped searching for a certain silhouette in the crowd, his ears stopped straining for a unique laugh, and his fingers stopped itching to run through locks of ever changing cut and color. He thought he was succeeding in letting go of his interest, until he realized he was actively stopping himself from doing those things. His body still sought after the other, his mind just stopped him from chasing. He could only smile helplessly at his body’s own dissonance and bury himself more into hapkido.

 

Kim Jaejoong landed in the principal’s office again when he bleached his hair a [platinum blonde](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-9bPw247vehE/TtjnKtq4h3I/AAAAAAAAAlU/mzFfCmQ5-pI/s1600/Blonde_Jaejoong_27102009044436.jpg). He only caught a glimpse of the other before the teacher tugged him into the principal’s office. He laughed then, because he knew the faculty were already fighting a losing battle.

He was right and Jaejoong kept his hair the shocking color much to the displeasure of parents and teachers alike. He thought it was only fair that the adults learn not to judge someone from their appearance since they preached that to children all the time. It wasn’t like Jaejoong was suddenly failing class and dealing drugs with the change of his hair; he didn’t understand the fuss being thrown about it.

There were, however, rumors that started to circulate about Jaejoong’s activities outside of school. Like wildfire, gossip spread quickly without discrimination and without a source about Jaejoong partying with the older crowd and sleeping with lots of people.

He brushed them off at first, since it was unlikely that playful yet mysterious Kim Jaejoong could be giving himself up that easily. He didn’t believe that Kim Jaejoong was sleeping around despite being an equal opportunity flirt. If he wanted, he could have anyone at his beck and call—there was no point in doing it dangerously. He knew that Kim Jaejoong was smart above all else. It didn’t make sense for him to be taking those kinds of risks. He thought of the times when he saw hints of shyness in the other for saying suggestive things and dismissed the rumors entirely.

It wasn’t until he chanced upon Jaejoong escorting someone into a cab that he thought there might have been some truth in those rumors. He’d seen Jaejoong outside of the school uniform before, but never had he seen him dressed for a night out. From skin tight jeans that left very little to the imagination to the sleeveless shirt showing off his muscles, Kim Jaejoong was an utterly delicious sight to behold. Added to the clothes was the [stylish hair](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_JCpUgWYBMHo/SgwSWiwKphI/AAAAAAAABGY/pVCy3K5itQU/s400/JaejoongBlonde.jpg) and careless attitude, he was the epitome of what parents warned their daughters away from.

He watched as Jaejoong ushered the other man into the cab before calling out to the other. Jaejoong caught his eye and smirked before carelessly waving at him and getting into the cab behind the drunken man. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind where that cab was headed at this time of the night. For the first time, he started to second-guess all the little bits of information he thought he knew about Kim Jaejoong.

 

They never spoke about the chance encounter, but he started to watch the other even more closely than before after that incident. He started categorizing Jaejoong’s mannerisms, natural reactions, and engineered responses. He started looking beyond the surface responses Jaejoong gave. Kim Jaejoong was always witty and never angry. Kim Jaejoong was always rational and never emotional. Kim Jaejoong never acted out on his first reaction and instead gave slightly delayed calculated responses.

He watched and pieced together Kim Jaejoong and by the time Kim Jaejoong tired of his platinum blond and changed to a [tinted light brown](http://i100.photobucket.com/albums/m8/joiz_kirsten23/MKMF2006_16.jpg), he had come to a conclusion. The Kim Jaejoong that everyone saw was not real. He was a carefully thought out ploy with an agenda to revolutionize the way people judged others by their outward appearance. He thought perhaps he was finally going insane from his borderline obsession with Kim Jaejoong.

Kim Jaejoong wasn’t close to anyone and so Kim Jaejoong could be anyone. He didn’t fit into any stereotype and yet embodied so many. Kim Jaejoong remained a mystery and he continued to find clues to try to piece it together.

 

Since the rumors of Jaejoong partying started up, the boy was more inclined to change his hair. In fact, it appeared the other couldn’t make up his mind and experimented whenever a mood struck. From light brown, he changed to [black](http://i35.photobucket.com/albums/d186/iloveabcd/JaeJoong1edit3.jpg) back to [brown](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_BcZXvP3yK_c/R_To0R63D_I/AAAAAAAACIU/h9PFgOpMg_0/s400/V1TNOSB5SX_205.jpg) to something [horribly colored](http://s435.photobucket.com/user/petiiil/media/jaejoong.jpg.html).

It was no longer a shock for Kim Jaejoong to show up with a different color every couple of weeks. The teachers weren’t making a big deal out of his appearance anymore. As long as he was keeping up his grades and participating accordingly in class, they were content to leave his apparent hobby alone.

He wondered what was spurring Kim Jaejoong to change his hair so often. Perhaps it was his whimsical moods. Perhaps he was trying to impress someone he met. Perhaps he was trying to express himself. Perhaps he was trying to hide himself. He’d like to think of it as Kim Jaejoong’s continual plan of being everyone and no one at the same time.

He wondered if that soft hair was now coarse to touch after so many chemical treatments. When Jaejoong finally got bored of the constant change and chose to stay at a [soft brown](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_HublL-scLlQ/SxI2dWkZX9I/AAAAAAAAAes/G_0xYslaCWM/s1600/ec9eaceca491ec9db4e385a0e385a0.jpg), Yunho got the answer to his pondering.

He was leaving school a bit later than usual, feeling particularly tired from long hours of training. By the time he was done showering and dressing, the campus had cleared out. Making his way to the subway station, he cursed under his breath as the rush hour crowd streamed past him. He had barely made it through the doors when someone pushed him from behind right before the doors snapped shut.

Turning around, he came face to face with a familiar mop of hair. He chuckled and thought to himself, _Of course this is how we’d meet again_.

“You do realize that you think out loud right?” Jaejoong blew the bangs covering his eyes out of the way. He would have used his hands, but his hands were occupied with keeping a distance between his and Yunho’s bodies. A bump from the subway made his efforts futile and he slammed chin first into a firm shoulder. He brought his hands up around the shorter student to steady him.

“I didn’t know, but it doesn’t make it any less true.” He smiled at the familiar weight in his arms. “I’m starting to think it’s how you greet me.” He didn’t understand how easy it was to slip into teasing the other when they haven’t spoken in so long.

Jaejoong straightened up and rubbed his chin with a pout, “If that’s the case, you’re definitely not happy to see me this time around.”

“I’d say you attacked me, not the other way around.”

“Then how is it I’m the one that got hurt?”

He gave a nonchalant shrug, “You’re more delicate,” and fully expected the punch that landed on his arm. He only smiled at the routine response he got. It was like there was never a gap of time they weren’t talking with each other. He studied the other since he hadn’t the opportunity to do it in such close proximity for awhile now. Jaejoong caught him staring, but didn’t comment; instead he leaned back against the door and studied the figure in front of him as well.

When the train stopped at the next station, he shifted so that Jaejoong could get off if he needed. Jaejoong shook his head and pulled the taller student closer to him since more people were crowding onto the train. That was how the pair of them ended up chest to chest with Jaejoong’s hands trapped between them and Yunho’s hands braced behind and besides his head. Jaejoong blushed at their close proximity and Yunho tried not to lean too heavily against the slighter male.

Every time the subway jerked, Jaejoong’s head hit his hand behind causing the pair to blush a little bit more. Eventually, Jaejoong just rested his head against hand to save from further bumping. At that angle, the two of them could see eye to eye.

He saw tiredness in those eyes before it was masked with a playful glint. “You know, most people would pay plenty of money to be in your position.”

“Would they?” gone was the shyness, replaced with a flirtatious attitude.

“Yep.” Jaejoong licked his lips and looked at him through lowered lashes. He knew that another mask was erected immediately from the tension in the line of Jaejoong’s shoulders.

“Then maybe I should buy you dinner to compensate.” He said in response to see if his guess was correct. He saw a flicker of uncertainly in those eyes; he had never blatantly flirted back and it was throwing Jaejoong off.

“Ah well, I’ll have to take you up on it sometime then.” Jaejoong gave a noncommittal answer before hiding his nervous laughter behind his hand.

“Don’t do that.” He said softly, he didn’t want this.

“Oh that’s right, you don’t like me hiding my smiles.” Jaejoong gave a spectacularly fake smile.

“No, don’t hide behind that mask.” Stunned, Jaejoong looked at him wide-eyed.

“W-what?!”

“You don’t need to hide behind a mask. You can talk to me, I’ve said it before. You ca—”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jaejoong cut him off and another mask of cold indifference slid into place.

He sighed, “No? Really, no?” Jaejoong shook his head defiantly. He leaned closer, forcing Jaejoong to meet his eyes, “Your eyes give you away.”

Jaejoong delivered a hard shove that caught him off guard. He stumbled back a little and Jaejoong escaped from where he was trapped between the door and Yunho’s body. He was out the open door before Yunho could even steady himself. Cursing himself, he wondered if he’d damaged their friendship beyond repair.

 

The next day, Jaejoong went to school with a [new hair cut and color contacts](http://img1.ak.crunchyroll.com/i/spire4/dd33fa0fa404a120cb6dd9ef8d91b4641254198264_full.jpg). He wondered if this was Jaejoong’s challenge to him or a message for him to back off. When Jaejoong purposely stopped him in the corridor later that day and asked for the date of his free meal, Yunho knew it was the former.

He knew that the Jaejoong he saw from head to toe wasn’t real. This Jaejoong was perfectly groomed, perfectly styled, and perfectly composed. He was the epitome of unnatural perfection and everyone worshipped him. He didn’t know what Jaejoong’s challenge would lead him to discover, but he was perfectly happy to give chase.

**Author's Note:**

> so i haven't gone back to edit the first part, but i don't think i will. i kinda like how these two parts are as is. pictures were stolen off google, so credit is on the picture in some cases!


End file.
